Lights Out
by IHKF
Summary: Tonight was the night she realized that Clarence Buttowski hated her...even if she was slowly falling for him. KickxKendall Warning: Kick MAY BE OOC.


_"Clarence! Look! I'm wearing your favorite top!"_

_"Kendall, THIS is my favorite top!"_

Kendall sat on her bed, a pout on her lips. "Stupid boy." Her legs were held tightly against her chest, chin on her knees. The window before her was cracked open a smidge, and the curtains were open to allow the prestine moonlight through. Biting her lip, the blonde lowered her head into her legs, forhead pressing against her thighs. "Stupid boy. Kissing me and then acting all repulsed!"

_"Oh...wow, Kick! I didn't know I-"_

"I can't believe him!"

She was not going to cry.

She was not going to cry!

Alright, she was only going to shed a tear...or two...or three...or maybe just one bucket.

How did HE make HER act like THIS? What in the- when did she start to like him? At the moment, she had no idea. Nor did she care. All she cared about right then was how long she was going to cry, because sooner or later her parents would hear her and ask what was wrong. Then she would have to tell them. Then her dad would get overprotective. Then she would cry more. Then her mom would scold her dad mildly. Then she would make her some tea. Then she would fall asleep. Then her mom would make her stay home from school because she thinks it's best to 'fix the wound in her heart' without having to worry about school. She silently scoffed between her tears and dug her head deeper in, even though she was straining her neck farther then possibly healthy.

Tonight was the night she realized that Clarence Buttowski hated her...

...even if she was slowly falling for him.

"That idiot! The first boy to make me feel like this and he hates me!" She choked back her urge to barf at her own feelings. Lifting her head up from her lap, finally giving her face some air, she eyed the moon with jealousy lingering in her blue pools. "He loves danger far more than he could possibly love me." Her voice held venom like a donut held jelly. "Heck," she shot her head away "he loves his HELMET more than he could love me!" Picking up her pillow, she threw it as hard as she could as her wall. The fluffy object hit the innocent poster of kittens playing before falling to the ground. Just after, Kendall continued her weeping.

A minute passed.

Thirty minutes came.

An hour went by.

For twenty minutes, Kendall had been asleep, cradled up with one hand over her head. The only light to the room was the darkened shine from the moon, creating a deep blue atmosphere. Well, now the blonde had cried herself to sleep for the first time in her life. Woo.

"Gunther, I'm going to get you back for this." Came a raspy voice. "Just go up there and do it!" Answered a more struggled voice. Kick Buttowski, or Clarence, balanced himself on a branch outside Kendall's window. "I don't know about this..."

"You're a daredevil, aren't you?" Gunther asked, cupping his hands beside his mouth to enhance sound. "Yes..." He answered defiantly, looking down at the chubby sidekick. "Well then, go up there an tell Kendall you're sorry."

"This is a cruel dare, Gunther."

"Hey, it was your idea to play truth or dare, not mine."

Sighing, Kick climbed further up the tree so he was just outside her window. He narrowed his eyes at her sleeping figure. "She's asleep, Gunther!"

"Wake her up!"

"No! That's like dangling a steak in front of a guard dog's face then not giving it to him!"

"Isn't that what daredevils do? Stupid things just for the sake of danger?"

"Yeah, danger they have a minimum chance of surviving! I have NO chance of survival if I wake sleeping beauty there!" Gunther sighed. "I bet Billy Stumps would do it."

A second later, Kick was inside Kendall's room, sneaking up beside her. "Kendall, KENDALL." He whispered, shaking the blonde. "Wh-what?" She mumbled, eyes opening just a crack. "Wake up." Kick beckoned, shaking her a little more. "Who is it?" She asked, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes with her fists, trying to clear her sense of sight. "It's me, Kick."

"What?" Opening her eyes and pulling her hands away, Kendall came face-to-face with him. "What the-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" She hissed, leaning over to get closer. "A dare." He answered, taking one step back.

"Hmph." She retreated and crossed her arms. "If the dare is going to humiliate me like you did in the theater that one time, then forget it. Go tell your little buddies I'm not participating!" Sighing, Kick put his hands in his pockets. "The dare is to apologize to you about that."

Kendall's eyes popped open and she turned to look at him, bewilderment on her features. Then, her eyes narrowed and she gave him a cross look. "I don't want any empty apologies. Tell your friends you apologized and leave." She laid down again, facing her back to him. Groaning, Kick grabbed her by her shoulder and started to nudge her. "Kendall. I can't. I'm bugged."

"Hey, Kendall!" Gunther's voice came from one of the daredevil's pockets. Probably a cellphone. "Then I defenitly don't want any apologise! Gunther, that dare is a failure! Call it off!" Kick moaned in annoyance. "There's something else I have to do if I can't apologize to you. Trust me. Apologizing is the better one of the two." Her body did not move. "What's the other option?"

"I'm not aloud to tell you."

"He's not aloud to tell you!" Gunther's voice echoed. "Well make an exception or I will not hesitate to call my dad in!" She hissed, clenching her fists. Kick gulped a little. "Gunther..."

The sidekick sat there for a few seconds, reconsidering it. "Hmm..."

Kendall rose an eyebrow and attempted to eye the daredevil from the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry, Kick! You'll just have to activate the alternative!"

Said boy groaned and face-palmed once again. "Kendall, face me."

"What?"

"Face me."

"No!"

"Kendall..."

Kendall bit her lip, hesitating to respond. After a few seconds of thinking, she moved her torso and up to face him. "Okay! What is i-"

Grabbing both sides of her face, Kick forced his lips to her's, shutting his eyes tightly. He could feel her gasp and stiffen. _No! Not again..._

Kendall shut her eyes tightly a stray tear falling down. A light moan escaped from her throat. More tears started to fall from her eyes one-by-one, casacading down her cheeks to her chin to her bed sheets.

Upon feeling something wet hit his lips, Kick pulled away to face her. Both shock and worry spread across his face.

He'd never seen her cry before up until now.

He'd seen her get mad.

He'd seen her get embaressed.

He'd seen her get shocked.

He'd seen her get outraged.

But never sad, never this upset. "Kendall..." Her eyes widened at his tone and she shot her head away like lightning, wiping her eyes roughly with her sleeve. "Hey, is everything okay up there?" Gunther asked, curiosity and his own worry obvious. "Gunther, I'll see you when I get down there." With that, Kick pressed the off button on his phone. "You want to explain to me as to why you're crying?" He asked, sitting down beside her. "No." Her reply came short and quick. "And why not?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I have a feeling I caused it."

"You are." Kendall hissed, shooting him a death glare. Kick narrowed his eyes in concern. "Hey, don't keep this from me. If it's my fault I wanna' fix it."

"Don't do this kind of stuff to me, Kick." Cradling her legs to her like she had earlier that night, Kendall squeezed her eyes shut, forcing away any tears. "What do you mean?"

"It kind of feels like you're toying with my feelings. I don't like being so vulnerable." She explained. "You may not notice it but you're kind of popular," she paused "especially with the girls. The girls all love you. They really really like you..."

Kick rose an eyebrow, questioning where she was going with this.

"...and at some point in time, I became one of them." His jaw dropped. "No way." More tears slid down her cheeks. "Don't go getting big-headed and all, you idiot, but yes. I like you. Maybe even...more than the others." Turning to see his face, she instantly looked away again, standing up. "I think it's time you went back to Gunther. He's probably getting either pissed off or bored by now."

"Kendall sit."

Said girl gasped, suprised by her classmate's sudden command.

She was so shocked, that she stood there until he grabbed her hand and pulled her down. He moved closer to her, cupping her hand on the bed. "If what you're saying is true, then we need to talk about this."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad." He replied, his usual serious tone coming out clear. "Kick..." she squeaked. "Please, don-"

"Kendall tell me right now." He ordered. "Are you...or are you not...in love with me?"

A painfull silence made itself known in the room, the darkness the only companion to the two teenagers sitting on the bed. Slowly, and stiffly, Kendall nodded her head, staring at the floor beneath her. Ruffling came from the bedsheets as Kick got closer, placing a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

That look in his eyes...

That was the look. It was _the _look. The look that told her so many things at once. "I'm sorry."

Wow...she could practically hear her heart breaking. She attempted to stand up, trying to kick him out so that she could wellow in her sorrow in peace. But he immideatly yanked her down, pulling her lips to his once more.

He placed a hand on the back of her head, keeping her from pulling away. All she could do was sit there, her eyes wide open and her heart beating at 100 miles per-hour. Deciding to think later, Kendall closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

He responded by putting his arm onto her lower back, while she responded to that by gripping his jumpsuit.

Ruffle ruffle WAP! "AH!"

Suprised by the sudden interruption, both teens jumped away from eachother and went to check the window. Gunther was laying on the ground, a few twigs on him. "I'm okay!" he called, giving them a thumbs up. The two of them smiled and laughed. "Kendall?"

Turning towards Kick, she gave her own questioning look. "When I said sorry I did'nt mean it that way. I meant that for making you wait so long." Gasping, she smacked her own head. "Oh, duh!"

Kick chuckled. "I better be getting home before my parents realize I'm gone. See ya later!"

Leaning over and giving his girlfriend a small peck on the cheek, the daredevil jumped out the window, helped Gunther up, and went home.

There Kendall sat, a smirk on her lips as she watched him walk away. "You better control those fangirls then, Buttowski. I'm the jealous type." Closing the window, she ent and laid down on her bed, falling into a peacefull sleep.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Okay, I know it might not be that good concidering how OOC Kick is, but I think I controlled Kendall and Gunther well! ^^ Alright, so my first Kick Buttowski fic, how'd I do? Please review! Thank you!


End file.
